This invention relates to a child's wagon, that is, the type of wagon in which children sit and are pulled along by parents or other caregivers. While there are many variants of such wagons both in function and seating arrangement, such known wagons are shaped so as to restrict the seating of children therein to either a face-to-face, direct opposite, i.e., back-to-back, configuration or to a linearly aligned side-by-side configuration.
Accordingly when three children are transported in such wagons, not all the children can face each other and are most often forced into cramped positioning. Especially in their early years, children delight in observing each other especially other children with whom they are already familiar. Thus in introducing a new activity such as transportation via a wagon to such children, it would be supportive to provide positioning such that the children can directly see each other. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a child's pull wagon that would facilitate such face-to-face positioning with three children. The above comment and observation is believed especially relevant with three to children of closely spaced ages including triplets.
This and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a child's wagon having a generally flat floor surrounded by upstanding rear and side walls defining central triangularly-shaped seating positions having three corners and in which three children may sit while directly facing each other.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.